Another Case
by JimmM
Summary: Il n'a pas fait de cauchemar cette fois. Le lit était encore chaud. [OS MYSTRADE]


**Bienvenue sur un nouvel OS _mystrade_, et oui, encore un ! Cet OS peut devenir un TS s'il plaît assez et que j'ai le courage de finir la suite :')**

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…**

**Bonne lecture ! :))**

.

.

Son téléphone sonna en plein milieu de la nuit, le tirant d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie et se leva dans la précipitation. Il s'habilla, prit sa veste et partit sans même avoir pris de café.

Il arriva sur place une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le froid lui mordait les joues et il rentra sa tête encore plus dans le col de son manteau. Sally Donovan l'attendait à l'entrée du périmètre. Elle n'était ni maquillée ni coiffée, mais vu la situation, personne n'avait relevé. Et puis lui non plus n'était pas coiffé, il pouvait sentir les épis sortir de son col chaud. Elle releva le bandeau jaune _POLICE – DO NOT CROSS_ pour qu'il puisse passer et il la suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les cadavres avaient été enlevé mais la scène de crime n'avait pas bougé. Elle semblait figée hors du temps, on pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de brûlé dans l'air qui semblait encore contenir les cris, les pleurs et la douleur des victimes. Donovan lui désigna trois lits de camp complètement recouverts de suie et séparés chacun d'un mètre vingt-trois.

« - Chacun était sur un lit. Le feu s'est propagé d'un lit à l'autre, laissant le temps aux enfants de voir le précédent… brûler, finit par lâcher Anderson. »

Lestrade hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il examina une seconde fois l'endroit. C'était un bâtiment abandonné, personne n'avait entendu les enfants et les pompiers n'avaient été prévenus que lorsque l'incendie s'était fait puissant et avait réveillé les plus proches voisins – qui n'étaient à vrai dire pas si proches – qui avaient aussitôt appelé. Il remarqua des chaînes et des cadenas presque fondus et un policier, un des premiers présents sur les lieux, lui dit qu'il avait trouvé les corps enchaînés. L'inspecteur respira profondément avant de se rendre à la morgue. Il ordonna à son équipe de faire le voisinage et les familles, tandis qu'il se chargeait de la tâche la plus difficile.

Il lut les dossiers dans la voiture, garé devant la morgue. Le soleil se levait à peine, et les plus matinaux commençaient à sortir de chez eux pour aller travailler. Les victimes étaient deux filles et un garçon : Alice 15ans, Amy 12ans et Jessie 14ans. Il referma aussitôt le dossier en soufflant doucement. Ces visages étaient gravés dans sa mémoire à présent, et ce qu'il allait voir aussi.

Il sortit de la voiture en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer dans une tentative vaine. Il entra dans la morgue avec une nausée qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans cet endroit. Molly lui donna les informations dont il avait besoin, il jeta un coup d'œil aux corps – enfin, à celui qui était toujours à l'état solide, les deux autres étaient presque complètement réduits en cendres – et sortit. Il ouvrit une des fenêtres de la morgue et inspira profondément l'air frais qui entrait dans le couloir. Il sortit son portable, pianota un rapide message annulant sa soirée et se rendit à Scotland Yard. Une dure journée l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il entra, le silence se fit. Chacun savait que Lestrade empêchait toujours son équipe d'aller à la morgue et tous lui vouaient un grand respect pour ça. Il se rendit directement dans son bureau où Sally Donovan l'attendait pour lui donner les prémices de l'enquête.

« - Les voisins ont appelé les pompiers lorsque l'incendie les a réveillé à deux heures treize. Ils sont arrivés sur les lieux six minutes plus tard – soit à deux heures dix-neuf – et ont découvert les corps en éteignant le feu, vers deux heures quarante.

\- Les enfants sont morts brûlés vifs. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton neutre et il vit sa collègue inspirer lentement et discrètement avant de poursuivre :

« - Les familles sont arrivées il y a plusieurs minutes. On a déjà interrogés les familles des deux filles. Je peux faire la dernière si vous voulez, chef. »

Lestrade agita la main, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence. Tout ce qu'il pouvait éviter à son équipe, il le faisait. Il se sentait responsable à chaque enquête de la mort des victimes ou de ce qu'il leur arrivait, il n'arriverait jamais à mettre tous les meurtriers, voleurs, violeurs en prison. Il le savait et Mycroft lui répétait sans cesse mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Les parents étaient là, assis sur deux chaises au milieu de la table, avachis l'un sur l'autre, oscillant entre incompréhension, dénis et crises de larmes. Lestrade évitait de donner des informations qui auraient pu encore plus abattre cette femme et son mari, et quand ceux-ci lui demandèrent de voir le corps, il dut leur répondre que c'était impossible parce que leur fils était à présent un tas de cendres.

Il ne put tirer aucune information et retourna dans son bureau. Là il dressa un plan de Londres, plaçant des repères là où chaque victime vivait, là où elles avaient disparu et là où elles avaient été retrouvées. Il plaçait la dernière épingle lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il sursauta et se retourna brutalement.

« - Chef y'a quelqu'un pour vous. »

Il fit un signe de tête et Donovan s'effaça, laissant Mycroft apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce dernier entra et posa un gobelet de café sur son bureau. Le policier lui sourit et l'homme du gouvernement frôla sa main de la sienne avec un sourire désolé, et il repartit sans un mot.

L'inspecteur plongea ses lèvres dans le doux breuvage amère. Il était huit heures douze, il était levé depuis plus de cinq heures et n'avait encore rien bu. Le liquide brun lui brûla les lèvres et il remercia intérieurement il ne savait qui d'avoir introduit Mycroft Holmes dans sa vie. Il était juste venu lui apporter un café, et ce geste lui fit plus de bien que tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Il savait qu'il n'en parlerait pas avant une nuit, après s'être réveillé en sueur en plein milieu d'un cauchemar sordide, mais il le soutenait quand même. Il laissa la moitié du café dans le gobelet de carton, _pour plus tard_, pensa-t-il, et retourna à son plan.

Sa subalterne et lui avaient réussi à dresser un profil géographique, s'étirant sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Il posta des patrouilles à tous les endroits qui lui semblait importants et prit lui-même sa voiture avec Donovan pour _planquer_.

La dite-planque se fit longue, et aucun suspect ne pointa le bout de son nez. Ils en avaient déduit que c'était un homme blanc, assez jeune et fort pour ne pas effrayer des adolescents au premier abord et pour pouvoir les maîtriser, mais pas trop jeune non plus parce qu'il avait de l'expérience avec le feu, la façon dont le feu avait été déclenché, et tous ces indices leur avaient permis de dresser une sorte de portrait-robot. Certes brouillon, parce que personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Plutôt un profil, en fait.

À la fin de la matinée, trois hommes correspondant à la description furent arrêtés mais chacun avait un alibi pour l'heure du meurtre. À la fin de la journée ils n'avaient toujours aucun suspect et la presse se déchaînait sur le Yard. Ses collègues commençaient tous à partir alors que sonnaient dix-huit heures. L'inspecteur regarda tristement le reste de café du matin qui stagnait dans le gobelet et le but d'une traite. Le liquide était froid mais restait étrangement bon. Il retourna le gobelet qui était vierge. Mycroft avait dû le lui faire. Mycroft qui faisait du café ? Cela restait à prouver.  
Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à comment son amant savait faire fonctionner une machine à café, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il sortit de son bureau et lança :

« - Ceux qui veulent rester pour l'affaire de l'incendie, je pense que j'ai une nouvelle piste. »

Les policiers du poste se regardèrent entre eux et plusieurs redéposèrent leur manteau et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'inspecteur.

« - On a déjà constaté que notre homme était un pyromane plutôt doué. Ça veut dire qu'il a déjà opéré et sûrement déjà provoqué plusieurs incendies, et certains ont pu être importants. Si tel est le cas, il a du être arrêté, et est donc fiché dans notre programme. Étant fiché il a du provoquer cet incendie lui-même, et donc voici une liste de ce qu'il a du se procurer ces dernières semaines. Croisez-la avec les hommes entre vingt et quarante ans, blancs, ayant déjà montré des signes de pyromanie.

\- Et vous n'avez pas fait appel au taré, lui souffla le sergent Donovan avec un petit sourire tandis que tous s'affairaient à leur tâche. »

Lestrade lui envoya son regard mi-amusé mi-blasé et se plongea dans ses recherches.

Il était pratiquement minuit lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à récolter assez de preuves pour arrêter leur suspect. C'était un homme de trente-deux ans, serrurier, blanc et en bonne forme physique. Il avait déjà été arrêté pour pyromanie, atteinte à la vie d'autrui et destruction de biens publics.L'inspecteur dirigea lui-même l'interrogatoire. Il fut surpris qu'un type comme lui n'ait pas pris la fuite. Mais il avait « accompli sa vengeance » – citation qui figurerait évidemment dans le rapport – : les victimes représentaient sa sœur et deux de ses amis qu'il n'avait pas réussi à brûler vif alors qu'ils campaient tous les trois. Ces enfants innocents étaient des substituts et Lestrade dut inspirer profondément pour rester neutre. Il laissa la signature des aveux à sa subalterne et renvoya tous ceux restés chez eux, les félicitant pour le travail accompli et leur souhaitant de trouver le repos. Sally Donovan repartit chez elle après la signature des aveux et l'inspecteur ne mit que quelques secondes avant de prendre la décision de rentrer chez lui. Il avait cruellement besoin de sommeil.  
Intérieurement il se félicitait d'avoir réussi à coincer le meurtrier en moins de vingt-quatre heures, son chef serait content, ça remonterait les statistiques et la presse ne pourrait rien y redire. Il arriva chez lui à une heure et quart, prit une douche et s'effondra sur son lit. La fatigue était plus forte que son estomac qui grondait : il n'avait rien avalé de la journée.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain le lit était chaud. Pas chaud comme quand il dort seul, mais la place à côté de lui était chaude. Et il avait étrangement bien dormi et cela après une affaire si sordide qu'il avait eu du mal à contrôler sa nausée en repensant aux corps des enfants brûlés. Il se releva difficilement dans son lit, l'esprit toujours embrumé par le sommeil. Il étouffa un bâillement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un Mycroft, toujours tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume brillant, dans la chambre. Lestrade fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu vas être en retard, Gregory, lui dit simplement le haut-fonctionnaire en regardant sa montre. »

L'intéressé remarqua que ses manches n'étaient pas tout à fait boutonnées et que sa chemise était légèrement froissée, ce qui signifiait que c'était la même que la veille.

« - Comment tu…

\- Tu m'as donné une clé, le coupa doucement l'homme du gouvernement en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- C'est vrai. »

Le policier fixa son regard dans le vague et sortit de sa torpeur lorsque Mycroft déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« - C'est pour quoi ça ?

\- Pour ta performance d'hier, répondit l'autre avec un sourire.

\- C'est exceptionnel que j'y sois arrivé sans Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ?, reprit l'inspecteur d'une voix sèche où piquait une pointe de douleur.

\- Je ne parlais pas de l'enquête en elle-même, Gregory. Je parlais de ta découverte surprenante à partir d'un café. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

« - Contrairement à ce que mon frère dit, tu n'es pas stupide, et je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que tu ne vaux rien sans son aide. »

Lestrade lui adressa un sourire sincère et posa sa tête sur les genoux de fonctionnaire, pliant son corps dans tous les sens. La présence de Mycroft avait quelque chose d'inexplicablement apaisante. Il avait deviné tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars parce qu'il était resté toute la nuit avec lui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Tandis que le policier retombait dans les brumes du sommeil, son amant pianota quelque chose sur son téléphone avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Finalement, ils se complétaient relativement bien. Et peut-être qu'ils se compléteraient encore longtemps.

.

.

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! Je ne sais pas d'où sort cette affaire sordide, sûrement d'un souvenir plutôt ancien d'un épisode d'une série quelconque. Toutefois, l'idée de montrer que Mycroft est présent dans la vie de notre DI, DANS TOUTE SA VIE, était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

**Je ne pense pas écrire de suite, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !**

**À la prochaine ! :)))**

**XOXO**

**-JimmM**


End file.
